


Mendelssohn, Op 19 no 6, 'Lieder ohne Worte'

by Fox_Thom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2051112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Thom/pseuds/Fox_Thom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Себастьян навещает Джима после Рейхенбаха.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mendelssohn, Op 19 no 6, 'Lieder ohne Worte'

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mendelssohn, Op 19 no 6, 'Lieder ohne Worte'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/372545) by [Watermelon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelon/pseuds/Watermelon). 



Просто смотрю на тебя, Джим, просто смотрю на то, как ты выплескиваешь всё, что есть в твоем сердце, через музыку. Она звучит так, будто частички твоей истерзанной души плывут по воздуху, мягко, нежно и _грустно_. Это прекрасно, Джим, действительно прекрасно.

Ты не должен быть здесь. Тебе здесь не место.

Знаешь, они сказали, ты никогда не проснёшься. Я пришёл в госпиталь, как только узнал, что Ричард Брук попал в реанимацию. Серьёзное повреждение мозга, сказали они; это не поправимо, сказали они. Они сказали, что жить тебе осталось несколько дней.

Ты поразил докторов и медсестёр, впервые открыв глаза, моргнув от резкого света больничных ламп, под писк аппаратов, с дыхательной трубкой, засунутой в горло.

Только через несколько часов под действием успокоительных ты утихомирился. Это было ужасно, Джим.

В следующий раз, когда ты проснулся, мы говорили. Сомневаюсь, помнишь ли ты, слишком уж был не в себе. Ты спросил, кто я, а затем ты спросил меня кто _ты_.

Они тебя оценивали. Я имею в виду психологически. Вот почему ты здесь. Они назвали это «реабилитационным центром», но мы вдвоём знаем, что это дурдом. Тебе просто нужно посмотреть вокруг на всех _этих психов_. Ты не вписываешься вообще, ты же знаешь. Даже в таком месте, как это, ты император среди сброда.

И вот ты здесь, сидишь в углу, а твои пальцы танцуют по клавишам из слоновой кости. Это завораживающее зрелище, но в тоже время душераздирающее.

Иногда, когда я смотрю на тебя, я задаюсь вопросом, до сих пор ли ты где-то там, цепляешься за пределы своего разума, отчаянно пытаешься выбраться наружу. Когда я навещаю тебя в твоей комнате и твои глаза смотрят в зеркало… То, как ты на себя смотришь, Джим, будто бы ищешь что-то, пытаешься найти и поймать что-то особенное во взгляде, но оно всё время ускользает, и ты пытаешь увидеть это снова, но уже не можешь.

Так что я продолжаю свои визиты, хотя бы раз в неделю. Мы разговариваем о всем подряд, начиная от классических композиторов и заканчивая твоей любимой начинкой сэндвича или взрывными химическими реакциями. Мы смеёмся. Мы смеялись, когда ты взорвал больницу и списал это на вменяемость. Хах, ты вышел сухим из воды. _Нет, сэр, мы не можем наказывать его, потому что он душевнобольной._

Было весело, не так ли?

Если бы не было так трагично. Потому что не Ричард Брук взорвал больницу, это был Джим Мориарти, даже если ты этого и не знал.

Они всегда звонят мне, когда ты… Когда ты в одном из своих настроений. Когда ты впадаешь в истерику, _психоз_ , когда ты доходишь до состояния, в котором представляешь опасность для себя и остальных людей, и их единственный выход – накачать тебя успокоительным. Они вызывают меня, когда ничто больше не способно помочь.

Иногда этого достаточно. Иногда. Я вхожу в твою комнату и расчёсываю пальцами твои волосы, нежно шепча в твои уши какой-то бред, пока ты не успокаиваешься в моих руках и не засыпаешь. Это странно, наблюдать как ты спишь. Это как смотреть на льва, решившего вздремнуть, поглаживать его гриву и просто ждать, когда он откроет свои глаза и откусит тебе руку. Видя тебя в таком состоянии, я часто забываю, насколько ты опасен. 

Бывают и другие моменты, когда этого _недостаточно_ , и ты набрасываешься, толкаешься, царапаешься и пинаешься, борешься и кричишь, пока им не удаётся обездвижить тебя на достаточное количество времени, чтобы вонзить в бедро иглу и оставить тебя на ночь. Я ненавижу такие моменты, Джим, _не-на-ви-жу их_.

Я, должно быть, мазохист, если жду твоего возвращения, но, пожалуйста, тебе нужно проснуться. Найди себя. Я знаю, ты по-прежнему здесь. Я вижу это в твоих глазах. Тебе здесь не место, Джим, тебе здесь не место, потому что Каждой сказке нужен старый добрый злодей.

Помнишь?


End file.
